1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-layer piezoelectric component, more particularly to a multi-layer piezoelectric component having a laminar roll formed by winding a plurality of piezoelectric layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional laminar piezoelectric component 1 is shown to include a plurality of piezoelectric ceramic sheets 11, a plurality of first inner electrode sheets 12, a plurality of second inner electrode sheets 12′, a first outer electrode sheet 13, and a second outer electrode sheet 14. The first and second inner electrode sheets 12,12′ are alternately sandwiched between two adjacent ones of the piezoelectric ceramic sheets 11. The first outer electrode sheet 13 is overlaid on an uppermost one of the piezoelectric ceramic sheets 11, and is electrically connected to the first inner electrode sheets 12. The second outer electrode sheet 14 is underlaid beneath a lowermost one of the piezoelectric ceramic sheets 11, and is electrically connected to the second inner electrode sheets 12′.
The laminar piezoelectric component 1 can be used in applications, such as a high voltage electric source for a television set, an ozone generator, and the like. Currently, the laminar piezoelectric component 1 is also applicable to an electric source for a backlight module of a portable component. As compared to a conventional electromagnetic transformer, the conventional laminar piezoelectric component 1 has advantages, such as low power consumption, high transforming efficiency, low current leakage, reduced size, ease of integration with other components, etc. However, in order to assure the electrical connection of the outer electrode sheets 13,14 to the inner electrode sheets 12,12′ in the aforesaid manner, a complicated laminating process is required, which in turn increases the manufacturing difficulty. Therefore, it is desired to reduce cost by minimizing the volume of the laminar piezoelectric component, and by simplifying the manufacturing process thereof.